REUNITED
by Reminicing101
Summary: Riven and Stella returns to Malibu after 11 years apart from their friends. When Brandon and Stella starts dating, Stella's ex returns, she has a dangerous past and Brandon is willing to protect her, along with her brother and best friends. Will they overcome? SxB MxR (MAINLY ON SxB)(A BIT OF MxR)
1. Chapter 1

Stella's POV

Hi my name is Stella Renee Solaria and I'm 17 years old, I live in southern California with my brother Riven Mitchell Solaria, Riven is my adopted brother that's why we don't look alike, today we were moving back to Malibu where we basically grew up, and we are both happy, were going to see some familiar faces. I was packing last of my boxes when I saw my photo frame. My photo frame had 12 people laying down on top of each other laughing it was me and my friends from when we were six, we've been friends since diapers, ha good times

Riven's POV

I'm glad we're moving back to Malibu, I'm excited to see my best friends we haven't seen each other in 10 years, Stella couldn't contain herself during dinner, our mom's industry Solaria industries is a global company and she moves around every year, and we're deciding to move back to Malibu for good

Riven: Stella hurry up, or else we're going to leave you behind

Stella: Coming, sheesh

My sister can take 2 hours to get ready, she finally came down she was wearing a white long sleeve and blue ripped denim faded jeans and black converses, her hair was in a classic mermaid braid and didn't need much make-up, she just a light mascara and a pink nude lip gloss

Riven: Finally

Stella: Finally we're moving home

Riven: you didn't tell them didn't you

Stella: Nah, we wanted to surprise them when we start school

We didn't want to tell our friends that we were coming home for good so me and Stella decided to surprise them when we went to school, we video chatted me a lot but not Stella, so they know what I look like but they haven't seen Stella yet

Riven: Good, come on dad is here

Stella: What the hell is he doing here?

Our father left us since we were 13, he remarried and has two other kids, when Stella found out she tried committing suicide several times cause she was bullied because of him, now she hates him

Riven: I know you're still mad at him

Stella: Of course he left us

Riven: Let's just go

We looked at our house for one last time, our house was a 3-story apartment the first floor was a master-bedroom a master bathroom, a large kitchen and dining area and a massive office, the second floor was Stella's floor with her bedroom, a parlour and another room where she has sleep-overs,and the third floor was my floor with my own bedroom and bathroom, a man cave and my own parlour

Stella: Let's go

Stella's POV

We were the last and we walked out of our house and we walked to our car where we saw our mom and him I will never call him my father

Michael: Goodbye Stella

Stella: Bye

I gave him a small hug and walked away from him I didn't even take another glance at him, I saw him giving Riven a massive hug and sighed and put my earphones in my ears and listened to my music, then I felt the car move I knew Riven came in

Marlisa: Ready to go

I couldn't hear her, cause my music was blasting through my earphones, then Riven nudged me

Stella: What

Riven: Mom is talking

Stella: Oh pardon mom

Marlisa: I said are you ready to go

Stella: Oh yeah

Our mom smiled and drove away from our old house, here we come Malibu


	2. Chapter 2

Stella's POV

We arrived at Malibu it was a 3 hour and 15 minute drive, I fell asleep basically the whole way, Malibu was a small town In the south coast of California

Marlisa: You two will be attending Malibu high school

Riven: We start school tomorrow sis

Stella: When did Sunday come?

Both my mom and Riven laughed, we finally arrived at our new house it was massive it was a mansion, Riven laughed at my facial expression

Riven: Like the new house baby sis

Stella: Like it? I love it it's better than the house dad bought

The house was three stories and was wide then what made me curious there was two Lamborghinis parked one White and one Grey

Stella: Mom who's sweet rides

Marlisa: Baby girl they're yours

Riven: You're kidding

Marlisa: I'm not kidding, since you two got your licence they belong to you white one is Stella's and the Grey one is Riven's

Stella and Riven: Thanks mom

Marlisa: You're welcome darlings

We got out of the car and ran to our sweet rides

Stella: Damn mom how could you afford this

Marlisa: Honey we do own a multi-million dollar business

Stella: I knew that

Marlisa: Come on we better settle in

It took us the whole day, the inside was breath taking with a spiral stair case in the middle of the house and a massive pool in the backyard, the first floor we had a massive kitchen and dining area, we had a massive lounge room with a chandelier hanging in the middle with a coffee table and entertainment system and our mom's massive master bedroom and a walk In bathroom and her office, the second floor was Riven's he had a massive master bedroom and a walk in bathroom with neon dark blue coloured walls and five other bedrooms with their own walk in bathrooms he also had a man cave for himself with a pool table and hockey table with a massive TV screen and entertainment system, then the third floor is mine with my master bedroom, and my master walk in bathroom, my walls were a creamed yellow colour and bathroom was a vintage style bathroom with a shower, a massive bathtub of course my vintage style toilet and sink it had 5 bedrooms with their own walk in bathroom and I had a theatre on my floor and another room where I could what I want where we could have my friends come over

Riven: You done with your floor

Stella: Yep you

Riven: Yep

Marlisa shouted downstairs: You two come downstairs for dinner

Riven and Stella: Coming

We both came down stairs for dinner and we talked and laughed for a whie, after dinner I went upstairs to brush my teeth and change into my favourite pj shorts and tank top, I fell into my king size bed and I dozed off


	3. Chapter 3

No POV

Stella woke up to the sound of her alarm ringing, she got up and ran to her shower to do what she does, after her morning routines she got dressed into her black dress top and blue mini ripped shorts with her black converses, she put her hair into a mermaid braid, and added some mascara, eyeliner and some nude pink lip stick, she grabbed her keys and school bag and walked out of the house, Riven already left and so did her mom, she drove to school, she didn't need a GPS since they are only 15 minutes away from the school, and their mom showed them where it was

Stella's POV

I arrived at school, I saw Riven waiting by the school gates I parked my car and walked towards him

Riven: Morning

Stella: Morning, ready to go

Riven: Yep, let's go

The admins office wasn't far it was on the side of the school, we got our schedules, and we went to our rooms, we had most our classes together except I got Social science he has Psychology we were seniors by the way

Riven: Advanced Maths first

The head admin lead us to our lockers we were on opposite sides then she lead us to our class, lucky we knew no one then I spotted a certain nerd

Ms Grace: Class this is our new students

Everyone looked up and I spotted Tecna one of our friends we left behind

Tecna: Stella, Riven Oh my God

She ran to us giving both of us bone-crushing hugs

Class went quicker than expected, the end of lesson bell rang and it was interval

Tecna: My God why didn't you tell us you were coming back? The others are gonna be thrilled

Stella: Man I can't wait to see everyone

Then we spotted a certain group coming towards us they froze in their tracks

Helia: Riven, Stella

Bloom: What

Musa: No way

Flora: It can't be

Riven and Stella: Oh believe it

The girls screamed and ran towards me and tackled me into a hug

Aisha: Oh my god Stella

Stella: The one and only

The girls and I continued hugging and crying while the guys gave Riven a hug and they came to me and gave me a bone crushing hugs, I swear they've gone muscular, but then I noticed someone was missing Brandon

Stella: Hey where's Brandon

Riven: Yeah where is that doofbag

Sky: Here he comes

Then a muscular brunette came walking towards us, his chocolate orbs and he was wearing a red and white jacket, with blue faded jeans and black converses he had his head down and hands stuffed in his pocket

Stella: Is that Brandon?

Riven's POV

I walked up to him, he looked up and a shock of surprise was written all over he gave me a massive hug, he was happy to see me

Brandon: Why the hell didn't you tell me?

Riven: Haven't you heard of surprises, and speaking of one you're missing one other person

Brandon: Who?

I pointed to Stella who was busy chatting to the girls, and he spoke

Brandon: Is that Stella

Riven: Yep, are you just gonna stand there?

Stella turned and saw him

Stella: Brandon

Brandon: Stella

Stella: Oh my God

Brandon's POV

Stella: Oh my God

Stella ran straight into my arms and picked her up spinning her around she was giggling

Brandon: Oh my God I can't believe it's you

I put her down but I was still hugging her, damn she was hot, with her long blonde hair and hazel orbs, her curves are worth dying for. Then we stopped hugging

Stella: It's good to see you again

Brandon: You too it's been a while

Stella: 11 years exact

Helia: That is a long time

Then the bell rang

Stella's POV

Stella: We better get to our lockers

Musa: What number is yours

Stella: 502

Aisha: No way we're right next to each other

Bloom: And the guys are across us

Stella: So who has a boyfriend

Flora: All of us except you Musa, Brandon and Riven

Musa: Yeah, Flora and Helia, Sky and Bloom, Nabu and Aisha and Tecna and Timmy, Brandon is single

Stella: Really I heard he was dating Mitzi

Bloom: For a while, then they broke up

Tecna: Relationship went for a month

Flora: That girl cheated on him with Nex

Stella: Whoa, as in Nex Parker

Aisha: That's the one

Stella: Didn't you date him

Aisha: That was a rumour me and him were only friends

We grabbed our books from our lockers we all had Biology

Then the bell ended our class it was lunch time, the guys and the girls have different tables, we saw the guys with other jocks, they were welcoming Riven oh and plus Riven is a jock now the coach of the football team made him a full back

Stella: I have P.E

Bloom: We all do

Stella: Great I thought I was on my own

Musa: Can I see your schedule

I gave her my schedule and she looked through it, she smiled and gave back my schedule

Musa: You have the same classes as us except maths

Stella: Cool

We ate our food, I must admit that this must be the best cafeteria food ever, lunch went on for 45 minutes then we went to our classes, we had P.E then English, then school ended at 3:35pm and we decided to have a sleep over at my place

We arrived at me and Riven's house

Musa: Damn girl, your mum must have done well

Stella: Yeah

Bloom: Can't wait to meet your parents

Tecna: Yeah even your dad

I tensed up when they mentioned my so called father

Bloom: Guys remember Riven told us that their parents split

Aisha: Oh yeah, sorry Stella

Stella: It's okay girls

Brandon: Stella are you okay

everyone turned to me

Riven: baby sis

Stella: I'm fine don't worry

I opened the door, everyone was amazed

Riven: welcome to our house

Sky: Shit man, even my parents couldn't afford a house like this

Riven: come on all of use have your own bedroom, so you guys can come over whenever

Everyone: sweet, cool, awesome

The guys followed Riven and the girls followed me

Stella: So you can choose your rooms, they have the style that will suit you

The girls went into their rooms, then they came down stairs

Stella: I'm gonna go into the kitchen

I went into the kitchen I decided to start on dinner without them knowing, about an hour later dinner was made, I made a lasagne two dishes a triple cheese and a double cheese a also made mashed potatoes and a chicken salad, for dessert I made a massive blueberry cheese cake, after my cooking and cleaning I decorated the table and placed all the food on the table and called everyone

Stella: Hey dinner's ready

then everyone came

Bloom: You cooked for us, you should have told us

Flora: Yeah we would have helped

Riven: Thanks for dinner baby sis

He kissed my forehead and sat down thank goodness our table was able to fit 12 people, everyone ate then I joined in

Brandon: Wow Stella this lasagne is amazing

Stella: thank you

Nabu: Oh my gosh even this chicken salad

Aisha: I thought you hated salad

Nabu: Well you can try something new right

Everyone laughed

Stella: Save some space for my blueberry cheese cake

Riven: You made blueberry

Everyone laughed at him while he sat there annoyed. After dinner we had dessert and my cheese cake was all gone, I bet they loved it, we were stuffed and we talked

Helia: Thanks Stel for dinner

Everyone: Yeah thanks Stel

Stella: Hey no problem, we better get cleaning

Everyone helped, Flora, Bloom and me did the dishes, Aisha and Tecna was wrapping all our left over food while the boys cleaned the table and floor and of course fooling around

Stella: Will you boys stop fooling

Brandon: Oh come on a little fun won't hurt plus we're finished

Stella: Then help Riven clean his floor it's a mess

Riven: Hey

Stella: What it's true

Nabu: Let's do it, we have nothing else to do

The boys ran upstairs, leaving the girls in the kitchen

Stella: How about we watch a movie afterwards, my floor the boys don't know that I have my own cinema even Riven doesn't know

Musa: Cool what movie should we watch

Stella: I have all the latest movies

Flora: Let's watch the longest ride

Stella: Longest ride

Everyone agreed after cleaning we headed upstairs to find the boys throwing a football all over the place

Stella: What the hell

Riven: Oh hey girls, oi

Brandon: We were cleaning then we found a football and well yeah

He pulled out Riven's old football and threw it to Helia, we left them and we headed to my own private cinema, I locked the door so the boys won't disturb us

Stella: There's a popcorn machine and my own food bar

Musa: Sweet

Flora: Musa we just ate

Musa: Hey don't judge I'm a growing girl

We all laughed typical Musa, I put the movie on, and it went on for 2 hours and 8 minutes after the movie we heard banging on the door and of course Riven and Brandon shouting

Brandon: Girls open up

Riven: yeah, we know your in there

Lucky the movie just finished and we walked out the room

Nabu: What's in there

I came out and locked the door I had a key, so the boys don't go in

Riven: Why did you lock it

Stella: What are you doing on my floor?

Brandon: Oh come on sunshine please tell us

I loved my nickname he gave me, he gave me that name when we were three

 _Flashback_

 _I was running away from Brandy he was chasing me_

 _Brandon: I'm gonna get you_

 _Stella: No you're not_

 _He continued to chase me then I fell he pinned me down and started tickling me_

 _Stella: Okay stop please brandy_

 _He continued tickling and he stopped, then my mom shouted_

 _Marlisa: Riven, Stella it's time to go_

 _I was sad_

 _Riven: bye guys_

 _Stella: Bye everyone_

 _Flora: I'm gonna miss you_

 _Bloom: Me too_

 _Musa: Me three_

 _Aisha: Me four_

 _Tecna: Me as well_

 _The boys: us as well_

 _Riven: Remember us_

 _Stella: We'll never forget one another_

 _Everyone: promise_

 _Everyone came together in a massive hug, then we broke the hug, and Brandon pulled me away from everyone_

 _Stella: Good bye Brandon_

 _Brandon: Good bye sunshine, I'll miss you_

 _Stella: Me too_

 _Marlisa: Stella it's time to go_

 _Stella: Well this is it_

 _Brandon: Don't forget me_

 _Stella: I will never I promise_

 _We had a massive hug and he whispered in my ear_

 _Brandon: Promise me you'll come back to me sunshine_

 _I smiled and we broke apart, with that happening we drove away_

 _End of flashback_

Back to reality

As I was remembering I felt someone nudge me and I clicked back to reality

Musa: Stel are you okay

Stella: Yeah, I was just remembering the last day we spent when we were six before me and Riven left

Bloom: That was a fun day

Musa: it was but a sad day because you left

Riven: Muse cheer up we're back I'm back

Musa: yeah for how long

Both me and Riven smirked

Stella: We're here for good

Brandon's POV

Stella: We're here for good

When I heard that I was overjoyed that my sunshine was staying for good and also my buddy and best friend Riven

Brandon: Yeah

Stella: Yeah, we're here for good

Bloom: That's great

Sky: Yeah

Riven: It's good to be home


	4. Chapter 4

Riven's POV

It's been two months since we moved back and it was the annual homecoming game, my team the wolves against the bears me and Stella's old school

Stella and the girls were cheerleaders and they were cheerleading for our team

Cheerleaders: Go Wolves

Bring the game on

They were doing flips and cartwheels, I looked at Musa she was hot in her uniform, I liked her I'll admit it, but me I don't have the guts to tell her that

Sky: Okay Wolves let's bring it in

No POV

The wolves were discussing tactics and techniques, while the girls were waiting for the game to start

Stella: uh oh trouble

The other teams cheerlearders were coming towards us, the captain she had long black hair with grey eyes and a pale complexion her name was Joy

Joy: Well, well, well who do we have here a couple of sluts

Flora: Like you're the one to talk you had sex with every guy at your school

Joy: Flora you better watch your mouth

Stella: No you shut the hell up Joy

Joy: Stella, your cheerleading for this school now

Aisha: What is she talking about?

Stella: I use to be a cheerleader for them that's until I moved here

Bloom: Well she's our cheerleader now

Joy: Suit yourself

Then they left, then the guys came

Brandon: What was that about?

Stella: Just some issues

Musa: You better get back you are the teams star fullback Riven

Stella: And you are the star quarterback Brandon

They all smiled and went onto the field, they started and the wolves scored the first touchdown thanks to Helia, then the game went on and the wolves were leading by 99-78, it was two minutes left in the game then Brandon scored the last touch thanks to Riven who intercepted the ball from the other team and they won they held up both Riven and Brandon an they were both holding the trophy, then the coach came to Brandon

Brandon's POV

The coach came up to me

Coach: Brandon it's time for your speech and the kiss

I nodded and I went on stage

Coach: Put our hands together for our captain and star quarter back Brandon Shields

Brandon: Hey everybody, what can I say we won (Everyone cheered loudly) I thank everyone for being there to support us. Two months ago, I had a surprise I'd never forget my two best friends had finally come home after 11 years of being apart, Riven our star full back and Stella our star cheerleader, (Everyone cheered) I was finally happy they were home, my number was 45 before then I changed it to number 10 people asked me why I changed it even my friends I changed it because I meet this amazing person she always lightens up my day she was like my light that led me, and this person is Stella

I walked off stage with the microphone, and walked towards her, once I was in front of her I could see she was shocked it was on her face

Brandon: Stella I love you, I've loved you from the first day we meet

Then I crashed my lips onto hers I could tell she hesitated then she glady returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck then I wrapped my arms on her waist and pulled her closer, everyone cheered even our friends

Coach: Well Brandon great speech

Riven: Yeah

Brandon: You're not mad

Riven: Why would I be I knew you had a thing for my sister

I stared back at Stella, she had her face buried in my chest

Brandon: Would you be my girlfriend

Stella: I would love to be your girlfriend

Then she kissed me and I happily returned it, I finally found the girl of my dreams


	5. Chapter 5

It's been two weeks since the homecoming game and Stella and Brandon were known as the cutest couple in school

Riven's POV

I was happy for my sister, she finally found the one she loves, she's been through a lot in the past few years, especially before we moved, then my thoughts was cut when I saw someone who made my blood boil

Riven: Chris

Chris: Riven

Chris was Stella's ex-boyfriend, he had black hair similar style to Brandon, blue eyes and a pale complexion

Riven: What the hell are you doing here?

Chris: Where's Stella?

Riven: Why would she want to see you, get lost or you will get more than a broken jaw

Chris: Whatever

Chris was cocky, I need to find Stella, since it's lunch she might be in the cafeteria, I arrived and I found Stella with the girls

Riven: Stella can I talk to you for a second

Stella: Yeah

We went outside

Stella: What's going on?

Riven: Chris is back

Stella: What? I thought he was put behind bars, how you know this

Riven: I saw him when I was walking to the cafeteria earlier

Then I knew Stella would break down and I pulled into a deep warm hug and she cried

Stella: Why does he have to haunt me, why did it happen to me

Riven: Ssshhh, Stella I'm here you're friends are here to protect you, do you want me to get them

Then she pulled away and nodded, I grabbed my phone and texted everyone

 _Text_

 _Everyone outside the cafeteria NOW!_

I put my phone away and we both sat down, then two minutes later the girls and guys came running out

Bloom: Hey what's wrong?

Brandon: Stella are you okay

She got up and ran to him and he hugged her

Brandon: dude what's wrong with my girlfriend

Riven: Someone is coming after her

Musa: Who? If he is he has to deal with us

Stella: My ex-boyfriend

Brandon stood there in shock

Brandon: Ex-boyfriend

Stella: Let me explain, but you will not like it, it happened before we moved

 _Flashback_

 _Stella's POV_

 _I was guilty that I shouted at him and ended things, I wanted to apoligise so I went back to the apartment we shared but when I came to the door I heard grunting and moaning and a girl screaming, I hope he's not, then I opened the door to see something horrible_

 _Stella: What the fuck Chris_

 _Chris: Stella it's not what it looks like_

 _Stella: Really, it is what it looks like, it looks like you are fucking this chick_

 _Girl: Uhm who are you_

 _Stella: I was his girlfriend_

 _Girl: Can't because I'm his girlfriend_

 _Stella: Well you can have him_

 _Chris: Stella wait_

 _I didn't to hear him, I slammed the door and walked away with tears. A month after he cheated on me I heard that we were moving back to Malibu. My brother went out for a jog and my mom was at work, the doorbell rang and I answered it, it was none other than Chris_

 _Chris: Stella babe please forgive me_

 _Stella: Go to hell Chris, it's over_

 _Chris: Please I was drunk_

 _Stella: Oh please that's bullshit, I never smelt any alcohol_

 _Chris: Please Stella I was miserable without you I need you_

 _Stella: It's over Chris_

 _I went to close the door, but he stopped and he barged in and slapped me hard and I fell to the ground_

 _Chris: Me and you will be together whether you like it or not_

 _He again dragged me upstairs by pulling my hair, then he found my bedroom and threw me on my bed, he smirked uh oh I knew what he was thinking_

 _Stella: Please don't_

 _Chris: Shut up, now we can do what we haven't done before_

 _Stella: I'm not ready_

 _Chris: Too bad_

 _He climbed on top of me and pinned me towards the bed head I screamed and he slapped me_

 _Chris: Be quiet_

 _He clashed his cold lips on mine I screamed in the kiss, and he placed his hands under my top and pulled my t-shirt off I was in my black bra and jean shorts and places where I wasn't ready to be touched, then he smirked again and I knew what it meant, he unzipped my jean shorts and I was trying to kick him, then he punched me out cold, but before I blacked out I saw Riven pulling him off and beating him, then I blacked out_

 _End of Flashback_

 _Still Stella's POV_

Stella: Then after the incident Riven called the cops and Chris was arrested for rape

Riven: he should have been in prison for a good amount of years

Stella: His parents must have bailed him out

I stared at Brandon he had his eyes closed, his hands closed into a fist and his jaw clenched

Brandon: I will beat the living days out of him

Stella: No don't

Brandon: Why not?

Stella: I don't want you getting hurt by him

Riven: Stella, he's after you we need to teach him a lesson

I sighed heavily, tears were starting to form and I got up and walked away

Brandon's POV

Bloom: Stella

Musa and Tecna: Stella

Aisha: I'll go after her

Brandon: No I'll go after her

I got up and I went to find her, the bell rang I didn't care I needed to look for my sunshine, then after twenty minutes of looking I found her sitting near a edge of a clift with her legs dangling from the edge, I walked closer to her

Brandon: stel

She turned around and saw me

Stella: Brandon

Brandon: What's wrong

Stella: I just can't believe he's back

I sighed heavily

Brandon: Stella

Stella: Yeah

Brandon: Come here

She turned around and I spread my arms wide open, she got up and ran into my arms and wrapped her in my embrace never letting her go, promising her that I would protect her and love her

Stella: Brandon would you ever do that to me

Brandon: NEVER, I love you and if I did I would jump off a building, I could never forgive myself

Stella: I love you too Brandon

Brandon: I love you too as well sunshine, you are my breath, without you I can't breathe, you are my light, without you there would be darkness in my heart

Stella: Since when did you become so cheesy

Brandon: Ever since you became into my life, I love you Stella

Stella: I love you too Brandon

I kissed her with all the love I had for her for years, I will never let my sunshine go


	6. Chapter 6

Me and Stella went to our last class for the day, we got caught by the principal but we explained to him and he gave us a note. When we arrived to our class we saw Chris, Stella was scared but I pulled her closer to me and told her that I would be there for her, we took our seat I sat next to Chris so he wouldn't pull his stunt on Stella, and Stella sat next to me and Riven

Riven whispered to Stella: You okay baby sis

Stella nodded and class went by as normal, then after school came

Stella: I want to go home

Riven: How about we all go home

Then Chris came in front of us

Chris: Stella babe

Stella looked away and she hugged me so I held her

Brandon: Go away

Chris: And why are you holding my girlfriend

Riven: She broke up with you idiot

Everyone surrounded Stella protecting her from him, I hugged her tightly

Chris: And you are

Musa: We are her friends

Brandon: And I'm her boyfriend

Chris: Stella you're cheating on me

Stella: Cheating on you, you cheated on me go to hell Chris, you need to go back to prison where you can rot in hell

Chris smirked: Oh Stella baby that's why I still love you, your attitude turns me on

Stella: You sick bastard

Stella was about to lounge at him but I threw him a punch and he was knocked out cold

Aisha: Serves him right

Stella: let's go


	7. Chapter 7

Stella's POV

We arrived home, and I went upstairs everyone called for me but I just ran upstairs

Riven's POV

Riven: Just leave Stella alone

Brandon: Leave her alone dude her crazy ass ex just came back and want me to leave her, I'm not that person, I love her and I will protect her

Brandon's POV

Brandon: Leave her alone dude her crazy ass ex just came back and want me to leave her, I'm not that person, I love her and I will protect her

With that said I ran to find Stella, I found her on her floor in her bedroom

Stella: Brandon

Brandon: Hey, you still worried about Chris

Stella: He wants me back after everything he's done to me

Brandon: Do you still love him

Stella: No I hate him, he deserves to rot in hell

Brandon: Stella I'm here for you, I love you

Stella: I love you too

We went back downstairs, and everyone was talking and laughing, they were playing truth or dare, they dared Musa to kiss Riven, and guess what they did they kissed

Stella: What's happening?

Brandon: Yeah what did we miss?

Bloom: Musa and Riven kissed she squealed

Musa: It was a dare

Flora: Not by the way you two were kissing

Then the door knocked

Stella: I'll get it

She opened the door then I saw her disappear, I went to the door, and I found Chris kissing my girlfriend she was struggling to break free from his grip, then I tackled him

Brandon: You stay away from her

Chris smirked: Oh come on Stella, you enjoyed our little make out session

I was so pissed at him, Riven came and pulled me off, then punched him right square in the face

Riven: Fuck off, and don't touch my sister

Chris: Like she's really your sister

I restrained him from doing any damage, or else someone would be going to jail tonight

Chris got up and walked away with a bleeding nose and a busted face, ha, yeah run off like a little bitch

Brandon: Stella


	8. Chapter 8

Stella's POV

As my boyfriend and brother were beating the shit out of Chris, the girls and the rest of the guys were too busy to notice that I ran upstairs and on my rooftop, tears stained my face, I let out little sobs, then I heard Brandon calling for me

Brandon: Stella where are you?

He came in my room, he came onto my balcony, I knew he was frustrated, he ran his hair through his brown locks

Stella: Brandon up here

He looked up and he climbed onto my roof

Brandon: Stella

Stella: He will never give up, Chris wants me back

Brandon: Are you just gonna give in, Stella your stronger don't let him get to you

Stella: He's obsessive he would do anything to get me back

Brandon: He's a sick bastard that needs to learn to move on

Stella: Brandon, with this problem going on, we need to break up

Brandon: What no? I'm not breaking up with you, Stella look at me we'll get through this together okay, he will not come in the way of me and you

Stella: What if he hurts you again? I won't forgive myself

Brandon: Stella, getting hurt, is the only way I know that you're safe, I would jump a bullet to save you and I would die for you so that you would live, cause maybe we will meet again in another life

Stella: Brandon please

Brandon: Stella I love you

Stella: I love you too, sorry I doubted your love for me

Brandon: It's okay princess

Then our lips clashed against each other, gliding, moaning in ecstasy as our tongues touched, him bitting on my lip begging for entrance which I gladly allowed him, putting my hands in his soft brown locks, and pulling it gently, he moaned putting his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to him, then we were interrupted

Musa: Hey you two love birds, hurry down stairs

Then she left

Stella: I love you Brandon

Brandon: I love you too sunshine


	9. Chapter 9

Riven's POV

Its been three weeks since Chris decided to show his face into Stella's life. He's been pulling stunts on Stella whenever she was alone at school, when I heard about it I got into a fight with him, and got suspended for a week, now I'm back at school, and told Brandon to stay with Stella

Riven: Brandon you have to stay with Stella

Brandon: You know I will, she has me, you and everyone else {referring to the winx and specialists}

Timmy: You know she's like a little sister to us

Sky: You got that right

Helia: We will take care of her

Nabu: Yeah and if Chris decides to pull a stunt on Stella, we will beat his ass

Then all of the sudden Chris shows his face, Brandon and Sky restrains me back

Chris: Oh hey Riven

Sky: What do you want Chris

Chris: Can't i just say hey

Brandon: How about you piss off

Nabu: Yeah before we cause some more damage

Helia: How about you just get lost

Timmy: And don't show your face to us or Stella ever again

Chris: Whatever

He walked off

Helia: Riv, don't let him get inside your head

Nabu: Come on football training is soon

We all went to training, when we came on to the field we saw the Winx on the sideline doing cheerleading

Bloom's POV

The girls and I were at cheerleading practise, that's when a group of jocks came to us

Jared: Hey Musa, wanna go out

He winked

Musa: Screw you Jared

Nex: Aisha, you're such a hottie you know that right

Then Aisha kicked Nex in a place where the sun don't shine, he cried in pain

Then Andy came up to me, ugh he was my ex boyfriend before I was in a relationship with Sky

Andy: Baby I missed you, dump that loser and I'll show you what a real man is

Bloom: If you missed me you wouldn't have cheated on me with Mitzi

Then I punched his nose

Bloom: And no one talks about my man like that

Then Brandon, Sky, Helia, Riven, Timmy and Nabu ran over

Sky: What the hell is going on?

Musa: They were annoying us

Brandon: Where's Stella?

Then we heard a scream

Brandon: STELLA

Brandon's POV

Brandon: Where's Stella?

Then we heard a scream

Brandon: STELLA

I sprinted to where I thought I heard her scream, then she screamed again, then I ran until I found her in the janitor's closet with Chris

Stella: Brandon help me

Brandon: Get off my girl

No POV

The Winx and Specialists ran after Brandon, until they reached the janitor's closet, that's when they saw Stella with none other than Chris

Stella: Brandon help me

Brandon: Get off my girl

Then Brandon pulled Stella out of the way and into Bloom and Flora's arms, he had beaten Chris up by blowing a few punches

Stella was crying, while Riven joined the fight while Helia, Sky, Timmy and Nabu tried to restrain Brandon and Riven back

Principle Farragonda: What is the meaning of this?

The guys managed to restrain Brandon and Riven. Helia and Timmy on Riven and Sky and Nabu on Brandon

Chris: Ms they all jumped me

Then they all called him a liar all at once, then she saw Stella in a black bra and her skirt, she was cradled in the Winx embrace

Bloom: Principle Farragonda, may we speak please

Principle Farragonda: you may speak

Flora: We were all cheerleading practise and the boys were all at football practise then Nex, Jared and Andy approached us

Musa: Then we told them to get lost then

Brandon: Then we heard Stella scream, and we ran to see what happened

Flora: Then we saw Stella getting sexually assaulted by Chris

Chris: What that's not true?

Principle Farragonda: Silence you have no part to speak Mr Thorns

Thorns is Chris surname

Principle Farragonda: Miss Solaria is this true

She sniffled and she turned her eyes to the principle, she had a red mark on her left cheek and her eyes were puffy and red

Riven: You bastard

Helia and Timmy restrained him from doing any damage to Chris

Stella: He put his hand under my skirt and tore my top off, I told him to leave me alone but he slapped me three times to shut me up, then when I couldn't take it anymore I let out two screams that's when I let out another scream

Principle Farragonda: Mr Thorns you are hereby expelled from this school, as for Mr Shields and Mr Solaria you are both on a week suspension starting from tomorrow till next week Tuesday understood

Riven and Brandon: Yes principle Farragonda

Principle Farragonda: As for the rest of you, you have detention for today and tomorrow for being involved

Everyone else: Yes principle Farragonda

Then she told Brandon to take Stella to the infirmary for treatment and Brandon was told to return to class, after an hour of treatment she was told to be taken home, her mother had picked her up from school

Stella's POV

There was a silence in the car then Marlisa broke the silence

Marlisa: Was it Chris again?

Stella: I don't want to talk about it?

Marlisa: Well Stella honey, you need to talk to me

Stella: Mom, drop it, don't mention his name

There was another long silence. When we reached home, I ran to my bedroom and locked, and I had a shower, and got dressed in an over-sized black top and pink shorts, I put my knees up to my face and cried, until I knocked out

 **Poor Stella, please review, what will happen to Chris, what damage will he do to sabotage Stella and Brandon's relationship, please stay tuned. Oh and before I forget a small spoilers alert I will write a small bit where Musa and Riven start their relationship as an official couple…PLEASE REVIEW THANKS KUKIGURL123**


	10. Chapter 10

Brandon's POV

It's been a week already and me and Riven have been suspended from school, well not that I liked school, it was a hell hole in my opinion. Stella hasn't been at school for a week and everyone is getting worried, Riven even tried to get her out of her room but she would always chase him out, she would ignore my phone calls and text messages, God even the girls tried calling but she ignored them too

Riven's POV

Riven: She is completely ignoring me

Musa: You're not the only one, you have to consider that her psycho, overly obsessed ex-boyfriend is after her

Riven: She's ignoring our calls, messages, she's always stuck in her room, the only time she'll come out is breakfast and dinner, but any other time she would be in her room

Musa: Is this the first time?

Riven: Nope, she was depressed about 9 months ago just before we moved, she was cutting herself because of the incident, and about when we were 16 she was bullied to the point where she tried to kill herself

Musa: I'm sure she'll come out of her shell?

Riven: You always seem to make me feel better Muse

I could see her blush, she looked down at her shoes, then I felt something that I've never felt before, my love for her, I was in love with Musa, I gently lifted her cheek, we stared into each other's eyes, then I leaned forward and planted a sweet but meaningful kiss on her strawberry lips, she immediately responded and wrapped her arms around my neck, I placed my hands on her slender waist and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. I never wanted it to end, but due to the lack of air I had to pull away, I placed my forehead on her's

Riven: Musa, I've wanted to tell you this for a very long time but I never had the courage to tell you, but I'm in love with you

Musa: I've always wanted to tell you the same thing, I'm in love with you too Riven

Riven: Yeah?

Musa: Yeah

Then she leaned in and planted a short sweet kiss on my lips

Riven: Will you be my girlfriend

Musa: Of course will you be my boyfriend

Riven: Definitely

End of POV

Brandon's POV

I arrived at Stella's house, I needed to see her, I needed to be with her, kiss her, hold her. I meet with their mother and she told me that Stella was in her room, I ran upstairs to her floor and knocked on her door

Brandon: Stella, sunshine it's me Brandon please open the door I wanna help you, everyone is worried about you even me

No answer

Brandon: Please sunshine open the door, it breaks my heart to see you like this

Stella's POV

Brandon: Stella, sunshine it's me Brandon please open the door I wanna help you, everyone is worried about you even me

No answer, I was sitting behind my door listening to him

Brandon: Please sunshine open the door, it breaks my heart to see you like this

Still I didn't budge, I left him hanging

Brandon: Okay I'll leave you alone, please call me soon

Just before he was about to leave, I jumped up and opened the door

Stella: Brandon

He turned around, I was wearing an orange tank top with red shorts, my hair was in a messy bun, and I wore no make up

Brandon: Stella

He hugged me tight he whispered things in my ears that I broke down in tears, he made melt down inside, I knew I found the right guy, the only guy that I truly loved and he truly loved me. He carried me inside my room and closed the door he carried me to my bed and he sat next to me where he still continued to hug me

Stella: I'm sorry I ignored you

Brandon: It's not your fault, you don't deserve to be hurt princess, you deserve everything to be loved by everyone, you are the most beautiful, heart-warming, kind, caring person I have met, you always know to put a smile on everyone's face and your sense of humour never get's old, that's what I love about you, that's what the Winx the Specialists and your brother love about you

Stella: You really think that about me?

Brandon: did you really think I'd lie to you

Stella: No

We were silent for a bit

Stella: How is everyone?

Brandon: Everyone is okay, they're worried about you that's all

I checked the time and it was getting late

Stella: You better get home, it's 11:30pm

Brandon: I know, I love you Stella

Stella: I love you too Brandy

We kissed and then he left it was 11:45pm and I decided to go to bed

Stella: I love you so much Brandon

Then I fell into a deep slumber


	11. Chapter 11

Stella's POV

As I wake up to my alarm, it was 7:00am and school started at 9:00am so I decided to go to school, I got ready for school I wore my blue skinny jeans and a yellow top and a black leather jacket with black boots, it was 7:55am and my phone vibrated it was Riven

 _Riven:_ _hey sis, if your gonna stay home there's left over food from last night since you didn't eat with us last night, see you after school_ , _luv u_

I sighed deeply and went downstairs and saw Brandon

Stella: What are you doing here?

Brandon: You'd think I'd go home late, I decided to sleep over, Riven didn't mind it

Stella: Where is he?

Brandon: Gone already

He was going through our fridge so I went behind him and hugged him from behind, he turned around and I wrapped my hands around his waist, and he hugged me back

Stella: I love you Brandon, thank you for staying

Brandon: you're welcome sunshine, I love you too, I love so damn much, I don't deserve you

Stella: no I don't deserve you

Then he leaned down and planted a kiss on my forehead

Brandon: So since your down here, what do you want for breakfast?

I looked at my time it was 8:15am

Stella: We can grab something on the way

Brandon: Starbucks or Maccas

Stella: Starbucks

We drove to starbucks and got something to eat, then drove to school

Brandon: So see you in Psychology

Stella: Yeah

I pecked his lips and I went to my locker and grabbed my books, I went to maths class and I saw Riven and Tecna, they looked up since the teacher hasn't arrived yet

Tecna: Stella

She ran to me and gave me a massive hug

Stella: Hey Tecna

Riven: Hey Stella

I ran into his arms and give him a hug

Stella: I'm sorry I ignored you guys

Riven: It's not your fault, I'm glad you're okay

then our maths teacher walked in and we started with class, soon the bell rang and it was interval, me Tecna and Riven went to our next class Psychology who we had with everyone else, they were shocked when they saw me except Brandon, Riven and Tecna who just smiled

Bloom: Stella you're back

Musa: Thank God you're okay

Aisha: Damn girl I've been blasting your phone

Stella: I saw it

Aisha: then why didn't you answer back

Flora: Well I'm glad you're back, I missed you so much Stel

Stella: I missed you guys too

We had a massive group hug and walked to Psychology where I saw the guys they gave me massive hug, then we got into our seats and class started, then an hour passed and the bell rang signalling it was lunch

Stella: Guys I have an empty period

Aisha: Which period is that?

Stella: six

Bloom: Same as us and the guys

Stella: How about we have a slumber party at my place just us girls

Flora: now there's our bubbly little Stella

Stella retorted: Hey I'm not little

Everyone laughed at my silly behaviour, and we went to the cafeteria and had our lunch, then the bell rang and we grabbed our belongings and went to our next class, then fifty minutes passed, and we had a free period, we all decided to go home to my place

Stella: What should we do?

Then my phone vibrated it was a text message from an unknown number

 _Unknown number: I'm coming for u princess, pretty boy won't be able to save you now_

I stared at the text then Bloom sanpped me out of my trance

Bloom: Stella you okay?

Musa: You seem out of it

Stella: Yeah I'm fine, it was just mom

Flora: Okay, well I'm gonna go freshen up

Bloom: I might as well too

Musa: Same

Aisha: I'll hang here with Stella

Tecna: I'll go freshen up too

they all went upstairs while me and Aisha sat there in silence

Aisha: What's going on Stel

Stella: Nothing

Aisha: You're lying

I sighed, I gave up, she knew if we were lying or something we were hiding, I unlocked my phone and showed her the text

Aisha: You need to tell Brandon about this?

Stella: I can't

Aisha: Why not?

Stella: Cause he might get hurt?

Aisha: Well isn't that the reason why he's your boyfriend

Stella: But this is my issue, this person is coming after me

Aisha: Stella wake up, this person is threatening you, you need to tell Brandon because it does say something about him

Stella: What if he get's hurt

Aisha: Stella it won't hurt him if you tell him

Then she got up and walked towards the lounge, she was right I needed to tell Brandon, this person is coming after me, but how do I tell him?

 **Who is this person? Will Stella tell Brandon? What will happen? Please review? Stay tuned**


	12. Chapter 12- Promise to protect

Since the text Stella and the Winx decided just to leave it. But Stella couldn't sleep she kept reading the text over and over again

Stella's POV

I kept reading the text over and over again, everyone was here even the guys, they were all asleep, Aisha was right I needed to tell Brandon

Brandon's POV

Something was up with Stella, she didn't talk to me when I arrived, she snuggled right next to me afraid of something, I was just lying there thinking of what it might be

Brandon: What's wrong with you Stella?

No POV

It was morning and Stella woke up from a horrific dream

Stella's POV

 _Stella's dream_

 _I was walking down a dark hallway, shouting if anyone was even there_

 _Stella: Hello is anyone there_

 _No one answered and I was getting frightened by the minute, then someone spoke_

 _A voice: no one can hear you_

 _I turned around and saw Chris, he was covered in blood_

 _Stella: No this is a nightmare_

 _Chris smirked_

 _Chris: No babe, this is reality_

 _then a flash came and we were in a room, there I saw Brandon laying there covered in blood_

 _Stella: Brandon_

 _I ran to him, I laid his head on my lap, then he opened his eyes and spoke_

 _Brandon: Stel, why did you keep it from me, I thought you trusted me_

 _Then he closed his eyes, and took his last breathe_

 _Stella: NO Brandon_

Then I woke up from the worst and most disturbing dream. After I woke up it was morning and I was covered in sweat, I needed to tell him. I got out of my bed and ran into my shower stripping my clothes and allowing the cold water to ran on my bare skin, I didn't care how cold it was, after my shower I got dressed into a white long sleeve top, blue skinny jeans and black canvas shoes. I put my hair in a traditional French plait and ran downstairs with my school bag. When I came downstairs I was greeted by everyone who was having breakfast

Bloom: Morning Stel

Stella: Morning

Riven: Morning baby sis

He came and kissed my forehead, then I felt someone wrap their arms around me, I knew who it was, Brandon

Brandon; Morning princess

Stella: Morning Schonukums

Then I gave him a deep passionate kiss, he didn't expect it, he thought he expected a peck but I wanted to show him that I loved him, then we were interrupted by Bloom and Flora

Bloom and Flora: Awwwwww

I blushed then he dragged me towards the lounge

Brandon: What was that for?

Stella: Can't I give my boyfriend a good morning kiss

Brandon: Stella, what's wrong? I know that somethings wrong?

Stella: Nothings wrong? Why would be something wrong

Brandon: Stella don't lie to me, Aisha told me everything

Stella: She did what?

Brandon: She told me about the text. You think I wouldn't find out

Stella: Brandon I'm sorry, I thought that it wouldn't be important

Brandon: Not important? Stella do you trust me?

Stella: Of course I do but I-

Brandon: If you trusted me, you would have told me about the GOD DAMN TEXT STEL

When he shouted, I was frightened I never saw that side of Brandon, then he saw me he knew that I was scared of him

Brandon: Stella I didn't mean to-

Stella: No, you're right, I should have told you I'm sorry

Then I ran upstairs and I slammed my door, I could hear Riven cussing at Brandon

Riven's POV

I heard Brandon shouting at Stella I ran to the lounge and Stella already ran upstairs

Riven: What the hell was that all about?

Brandon: I didn't mean to shout at her

I grabbed him by the collar, and pushed against the wall

Riven: You did what?

Musa: Riven stop

Musa came in between us, while sky and Helia pulled me back

Helia: Dude, chill

Sky: What did you do to her?

Aisha: It's my fault

Nabu: Babe what do you mean

Aisha: She received a threat text from who I'm assuming is Chris

Bloom: How'd you know?

Tecna: And you didn't tell us

Musa: What did it say?

Aisha: She showed me the text after you guys went upstairs for a shower yesterday, I didn't want to tell you guys because Stella is my bestie and it said that he was coming for her, and pretty boy won't be there to stop her

Musa: I'm presuming that pretty boy is Brandon

Riven: Next time I see Chris I'll rip his jaw out

Helia: Now hold on there mr Killer, before you go and rip Chris jaw out, we need a plan to protect Stella

Bloom: Brandon can be there with her 24/7

Musa: Good idea bloomie, but the problem is we have cheerleading practise on a Friday while the boys have football on Monday and Tuesday

Tecna: plus she drives to the mall on her own

Bloom: And Riven isn't home till 9:00pm and so is Marlisa, so Chris can just come anytime

Aisha: Maybe we can fix that, we can go to the mall with her rather than going by herself

Riven: And maybe me and Brandon can drive her home, and I can come home even earlier

Brandon: We can change our football training time

Timmy: We can have it during lunch or sometime P.E class

Helia: She cannot leave our sight

Sky: Agreed

Nabu: I agree with that idea

Bloom: Then it's settled, we will do it tomorrow

Musa: How about we stay home today

Tecna: I don't know?

Musa: Oh come on Tec?

Tecna: Fine but just this once, For Stella

Everyone: For Stella

Brandon: I need to apologise for shouting at her

I went upstairs to her room

Brandon: Stella

She opened her door, she had red puffy eyes

Stella: Brandon, what are you doing here?

Brandon: Here me out, I'm sorry that I shouted at you, I was just frustrated

Stella: I've never seen that side of you

Brandon: Trust me it won't happen again

Stella: He's coming for me Brandon, Chris is coming for me

Brandon: Stella look at me

She looked at me with those bright hazel eyes that I loved, I took her hands into mine

Brandon: I promise with every ounce of strength in my body I will be there to protect you, the girls, the guys and your mom promised to be there for you, we are here for you Stel? You are not alone

Stella: But you are all busy

Brandon: We changed our schedules, the girls will follow you to the mall, us boys are gonna change our training times and your mom said she will cut down her hours, and Riven promised to be home early as well

She smiled

Stella: you'd all do that \

Then the guys and girls walked in even Marlisa

Marlisa: Of course darling we are here for you

Bloom: Always have

Riven: And always will be sis no matter what?

Then we gathered around her and gave her a hug, in saying that we loved her so much and promised with our lives to protect her

Stella: I love you guys so much

We smiled with awes, and laughter, then we broke apart, then she smiled at me

Stella: I love you Brandon, you don't know how many times I've said it already

I smiled at her

Brandon: I love you so much Stella, I promise to love you forever

 **I'm literally crying now! Please keep reading and reviewing what would happen now?**


	13. Chapter 13-Kidnapped

NO POV

Tonight was Malibu high school's first concert

Stella's POV

Tonight was Malibu high's first fundraising concert, me and Musa we're singing, we are just setting up backstage all our instruments and also getting ready

Musa: Hey Stel, you ready for tonight

Stella: Yeah just nervous

Just when we were ready I felt someone knock me from behind, I fell and hit my head on the hard cold tiled floor, then I saw Musa right next to me lying unconscious. Then I felt arms around me picking me up, then I blacked out

Brandon's POV

I couldn't wait for Stella to sing, then Codatorta the MC for our concert, came and introduced each person to perform, then when he announced Musa and Stella to come on stage they didn't come on stage, now I was worried so was everyone else

Codatorta: Miss Solaria and Miss Melody

Still they didn't come on stage, Riven and I looked at each other we knew something was up

Codatorta: Well we shall move on

We all went back stage not to see them there

Brandon: Stella

Helia: where are they?

Then my phone vibrated I took it out and saw a text message from an unknown number

 _{Unknown number}_

 _If you want to see your sunshine and her best friend again, you have 48 hours to find her or else she will die, and be quick time is ticking_

 _End of text_

I growled, a held my phone so tight that it was about to break

Riven: What happened?

Brandon: Stella and Musa were kidnapped we have only 48 hours to find them or else they'll die

Everyone stood in their state of shock, with Helia, Nabu, Timmy and Sky comforting their respective girlfriends

Riven growled: We need to find them

Brandon: But where are they?

Stella's POV

My vision was blurry I woke in a dark room and I was cuffed to a bed, all I saw was I was in a bedroom, but this bedroom was familiar it had that scent of honey and cookies, I couldn't remember clearly but that scent was familiar but my thoughts were cut off

Chris: I see you've woken up

Stella: Chris, why are you doing this to me

Chris: You didn't allow me to express my love for you babe

Stella: We broke up, get over it and let me go

Chris: I wanted a family with you, me and you married with little kids running around the house

Stella: Me having kids with you, huh, hell to the no

Chris: Well you can't do anything about it, our relationship was perfect, then that perfect boyfriend of yours came into the picture and ruined everything, every plan that was gonna happen, so this was my only chance, I was gonna take something away from him, that he took away from me

Stella: W-what's t-t-that

Chris: You. You were that precious thing that he stole

Stella: where's Musa

Chris: She's safe she's only part of the plan, and I'm planning on hurting your boy toy and your so called brother

Stella: No

He chuckled I swear I wanted to wipe that smile off his face, he left the room and I was left there I needed to get myself and Musa out of here, but how

How Will Brandon and Riven find Stella and Musa? Will they find them on time? Sorry this is such a short chapter, I will try and make it longer in my next chapters, Please keep reviewing…..


	14. Chapter 14- Now i'm found

Brandon's POV

It's been nearly 45hrs since Stella and Musa we're kidnapped, we found out it was none other than Chris who kidnapped them, I swore if I saw his face again he's dead meat

Riven: Where could they be?

Helia: We asked everyone in school

We told Farragonda that Musa and Stella we're missing, and she promised to help, Marlisa is worrying too much, and she's not her bright self, she wears black clothes now, and she swore to tear Chris from limb to limb

Then my phone vibrated again, it was a text from Chris

 _You have 3 hrs remaining, clock is ticking, you're first clue is the old abandon warehouse across the school_

 _End of text_

Brandon: Me, Riven will go to the old abandon warehouse across from school, while the rest of you guys stay here

Everyone agreed, me and Riven ran to the old abandon warehouse, it was a ten minute run to the warehouse, we finally arrived

Riven: Is this the place

Brandon: Yeah, come on

We went inside it was pretty creepy. The warehouse closed down 10 years ago, it use to be a mall, but they built a better one 20 minutes away. We went to each store and saw nothing but dust and spider webs in each corner, then my phone vibrated again, it was another text from Chris

 _Running out of time boys, second clue is Stella is in a fashion boutique and Musa is in a music store. You have half and hour to find them, or else they're good-bye for nothing_

I clenched my fist

Brandon: Come on we don't have enough time, Musa is in a music store, if you find her run back home, don't wait for me

Riven: Please make sure she's safe

Brandon: I will

We shook hands and we went to find the girls

Musa's POV

I can't believe we were kidnapped, I hope we're saved soon, I haven't seen Stella since we were back stage, I hope she's fine. I was tied to a chair, and inside some store, thank god I still have my phone and no one saw my phone since it's in my shoe, I needed to break free, then all of the sudden Chris walked in with an evil smirk on his face

Musa: I swear if I break free I'll wipe that smile of your face

Chris: You're a rebel aren't you, no wonder you were expelled from your first school

Musa: Shut up

Chris: How about we have a deal

Musa: Go to hell

Chris: I'll give you anything, I'm rich afterwards

Musa: You think I would make a deal with you

Chris: I'd help you go to the most top schools in America, if you just help me out

Then I heard someone's voice, it was Riven

Riven: Muse don't

Musa: Riven

Stella's POV

I was beaten with bruises and my body was in bloody pain, my clothes torn off, but lucky he didn't rape me, he was disturbed in the process, I still have my virginity. I was bleeding from my mouth and nose, from the punches he threw at me

Brandon's POV

I was kicking down every door of each clothing store, I was frustrated as hell, then I came to a particular boutique and I heard noises coming from it, I quietly opened it and walked in, it was a huge unit, then I heard it again, it was coming from behind the counter, I walked slowly towards it, and once I there I saw a figure behind it looked like a female, I came closer and closer then I saw her, I found Stella

Brandon: Stella

Stella: Brandon

I quickly, ran behind the counter, she had punches thrown at her by the way she was bleeding, I untied her, she had on a black bra and her blue shorts she wore the other day, she was crying and I pulled her into my embrace

Brandon: It's okay, I'm here now

Stella: I was so scared, where's Musa

Brandon: Riven is looking for her

I got up and carried her out, I took my jumper off and put it on her, then we heard people fighting, I ran with Stella in my arms into a music store, there I saw Riven and Musa, Riven was beating up some dude

Riven: You stay the hell away from my girlfriend and my sister, and I wish you rot in hell Chris

Chris, I needed to beat him up, but Stella prevented me from doing it, I held her close to me

Stella: Musa

Stella's POV

Musa looked at me, and she smiled, and ran and gave me a hug

Musa: God, I was so worried, did he-

Stella: No he was about to, but got disturbed in the process

She sighed in relief, and we hugged again then I shed a few tears

Stella: I'm sorry I dragged you into my mess

Musa: It's not your mess, this is not your fault

Stella: But it is, he wanted me, but he dragged you into it

then two police officers came in and arrested Chris

Officer 1: Excuse me sir, but this young lady here, needs medical attention right away

He was looking at me, I was in the arms of Brandon, he knew I needed medical attention, he carried me bridal style, while Riven did the same to Musa, we walked out and we saw the girls and guys, Ms Farragonda and our parents there, Brandon, took me to the ambulance and they cleaned the blood off my face, they saw all the bruises and cuts on my body, there was another ambulance and Musa was getting examined and treated, then my mom came, she looked at me with a shocked face, with a hand covering her mouth

Marlisa: Oh my God, hun

She came to me and placed a hand on my cheek, I stared at her

Marlisa: Chris, will get when I next see him

Stella: He won't be seeing me, he's gonna rot in jail for a long time

Marlisa: I'm just glad you're safe now

She gave me a heart-warming hug, I'd miss this, the hugs she'd always give me since I was little

Marlisa: I'd better get going

Then she got up and Bloom and Flora came up to me, while the guys and Tecna and Aisha went to Musa

Bloom: Hey Stella

They gave me a deep hug

Flora: How are you feeling?

Stella: Sore and stiff but I'm okay

Bloom: Are you able to come home

Stella: I'm not sure, they need to examine me again if they say I'm okay, then I'm coming home, if not then I might go to the hospital

Then they see the officers putting an aggressive Chris in the police car

Chris: Stella, you will be mine I will make you see that I'm the one for you

Stella: Enjoy yourself in hell

Then the police vehicle drove off, we stared at it as it drove off in the distance, while Brandon came up to me and comforted me, and Tecna and Aisha following by Sky, Helia, Nabu, Timmy, Riven with Musa by his side, we stared at the vehicle as it drove off in the distance


	15. Chapter 15- Heartbroken

IIt's been a month since the incident, Chris was sentenced to life in prison with no parole. Musa was getting use to school again, her and Riven had their arguments but made up in the end, as for Stella and Brandon, well their relationship went down the drain, Brandon thought that she couldn't trust him enough, and they broke up, leaving Stella in a depressing mood

Stella's POV

It's been a month and thank God Chris is out of my life for good, I was able to go to school again and my relationship with Brandon went down the drain, he broke up with me after the incident, he said that I didn't trust him, well he's wrong. After the break up me and the girls decided to have a sleep over to get over our harsh break up, they said Brandon was an idiot

Bloom: Stella you need to get over him?

Stella: I can't I love him, it will be hard to get over him, he's the one whom I truly loved

Flora: I don't know what you see in that brother of mine

Oh I forgot to mention that Brandon and Flora are fraternal twins, they looked alike except their eyes, Flora had her mother's eyes whereas Brandon had his father's

Musa: Well he's an asshole, no offence Flo

Flora: none taken, and you're right he is

Then all of the sudden my phone vibrated I took my phone out and it was Brandon

 _Hey princess_

 _I'm sorry for everything I put you through, making you feeling more pain than you're already feeling, please meet me at the park at 7pm tonight….._

 _Love Brandon_

 _Ps wear something warm it's freezing you know_

I smiled and I explained to the girls and they smiled in awe. It was currently 6:00pm so I got up and had a shower, I got dressed into a white top with my white leather jacket, light blue denim jeans and black boots, my hair was in a casual fish tail braid and I put a light amount of make-up on, I left at 6:35pm and the park was only a ten minute drive I arrived at the park, there I saw the gazebo, lightened up with fairy lights, lanterns and a trail of rose petals on the ground, there I saw a table for two, with three candles lit in the middle and two wine glasses, and I saw Brandon waiting he was wearing a black collar top with casual black jeans his hair was his usual style he was holding a bouquet of flowers for me, I carefully got out of my car, and locked it and walked towards him, then he noticed me coming and turned around, he smiled giving me chills down my spine

Stella: Hey

Brandon: Hey

He walked towards me casually and showed me the bouquet of flowers it was filled white red, pink and white roses, my favourite type of flowers

Stella: awe Brandon they're beautiful

Brandon: I knew that you'd love it

I took the flowers, and we got seated in our seats, we talked had our dinner and talked more, then we decided to go for a walk. On our walk we were both silent then I broke the silence

Stella: Brandon, did you think I didn't trust you

Brandon: What do you mean?

Stella: After what happened is that the reason why you broke up with me

He was silent, I knew I shouldn't have brought up the subject

Stella: I'm sorry, I shouldn't brought it up, I better get going

Then I turned on my heels and walked away, as I was driving home, I was crying all the way, I loved him but he's probably moved on already

 _I hated love, why did it hurt so fucking much…_

 **Poor Stellie, sorry for this over-dramatic scene but they won't be apart for long,,,,and thank you for all the reviews this is a lot of reviews wow my first time usually I'll get maximum 5 reviews…but please keep reviewing**


	16. Chapter 16

No POV

Stella was depressed for weeks, after their date for Brandon, he still loved her, Riven almost killed him for hurting Stella, but Sky and Helia held him back to prevent anymore damage

Brandon's POV

I was lying in bed, I shouldn't have broken up with her, she's everything I dreamed of, she's the perfect girl, I would never find another like her

Then Flora walked in interrupting my thoughts

Brandon: are you gonna yell at me again, if you are then go ahead

Flora: I'm not here to yell, I'm here to tell you that everyone is heading to the fruity music bar tonight

Brandon: Don't feel like coming

Flora: Don't be such a pooper

Brandon: Is Stella gonna be there?

Flora: Of course she is, she's singing, Roxy asked us if we wanted to sing, and of course Bloom signed us up even you guys

Brandon: Great, fine I'll come

Flora: Cool, see you there at seven

Brandon: Yeah

She kissed me on my cheek and left my bedroom. I sighed heavily

 _No POV_

The Winx and Specialists except Brandon and Stella arrived at the music bar

Bloom: Is Brandon coming Flo?

Flora: He said he was

Then Roxy came up to us

Roxy: Hey girls

Bloom: Hey Roxy

Roxy: Ready to rock and roll tonight

Musa: You bet I am?

Bloom: Yeah we're ready just waiting on Stella to get here

Then finally Stella arrived, she wore a black sparkle singlet and tight black leather pants with black boots

Tecna: Finally you're here

Stella: sorry just the usual fashion crisis

Stella's POV

We all laughed then Roxy came on stage

Roxy: Hello everyone

The crowd cheered, and Roxy went on

Roxy: Tonight will be a special night, with all drinks and beverages on a 10 percent discount

The crowd cheered loudly

Roxy: Now we have two groups singing tonight, you all know them the Winx and Specialists, now welcome on stage the Winx

Everyone cheered loudly

Stella: Hey girls I was thinking of a song to sing

Bloom: What song is that?

Stella: sweet escape

Musa: Oh, yes you can sing that song, me and bloom on the guitars, and we can be the backup singers as well as Flora, and Flora can be on the bass, Aisha on drums and Tecna on keyboard

Aisha: Cool

Bloom: It's settled then

We went on stage, and went to our assigned positions, just before we started there I saw Brandon in the crowd with Sky, Helia, Nabu, and Riven

Sweet escape- by Gwen Stefani ft Akon

Stella, Flora and Bloom: Woo hoo, yee hoo  
Woo hoo, yee hoo  
Woo hoo, yee hoo  
Woo hoo, yee hoo

Stella: If I could escape  
I would, but first of all let me say  
I must apologize for acting, stinking, treating you this way  
Cause I've been acting like sour milk that fell on the floor  
It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator  
Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold

[Chorus]

If I could escape  
And recreate a place as my own world  
And I could be your favourite girl  
Forever, perfectly together  
Tell me, boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?

If I could be sweet  
I know I've been a real bad girl  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt  
(Forever) We can make it better  
Tell me, boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?  
(Sweet escape)

Stella, Flora and Bloom: Woo hoo, (I wanna get away) yee hoo  
Woo hoo, (to our sweet escape) yee hoo  
Woo hoo, (I wanna get away) yee hoo  
Woo hoo, (yeah) yee hoo

Stella: You let me down  
I'm at my lowest boiling point  
Come help me out  
I need to get me out of this joint  
Come on, let's bounce  
Counting on you to turn me around  
Instead of clowning around, let's look for some common ground

So, baby, times getting a little crazy  
I've been getting a little lazy  
Waiting for you to come save me  
I can see that you're angry  
By the way the you treat me  
Hopefully you don't leave me  
Want to take you with me

[Chorus]

If I could escape  
And recreate a place as my own world  
And I could be your favourite girl  
Forever, perfectly together  
Tell me, boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?

If I could be sweet  
I know I've been a real bad girl  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt  
(Forever) We can make it better  
Tell me, boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?  
(Sweet escape)

Stella, Flora and Bloom: Woo hoo, (I wanna get away) yee hoo  
Woo hoo, (to our sweet escape) yee hoo  
Woo hoo, (I wanna get away) yee hoo  
Woo hoo, (yeah) yee hoo

Cause I've been acting like sour milk that fell on the floor  
It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator  
Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold

[Chorus]

If I could escape  
And recreate a place as my own world  
And I could be your favourite girl  
Forever, perfectly together  
Tell me, boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?

If I could be sweet  
I know I've been a real bad girl  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt  
(Forever) We can make it better  
Tell me, boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?  
(Sweet escape)

Woo hoo, (I wanna get away) yee hoo  
Woo hoo, (to our sweet escape) yee hoo  
Woo hoo, (I wanna get away) yee hoo  
Woo hoo, (Yeah) yee hoo  
Woo hoo, yee hoo  
Woo hoo, yee hoo

After we finished, everyone went wild, even the boys especially Brandon

Brandon's POV

After Stella finished her song, it was our song, damn I was nervous, since the guys chose me to lead

Riven: Everyone ready

Nabu: Hell yeah, let's rock and roll

When we got on stage everyone was looking especially the Winx even Stella was looking

98 degrees- I do (Cherish you)

I do I do now  
I do I do

Brandon: All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes shining at me  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding

Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations  
Seduce me 'cause I

Brandon, Helia and Riven: I do cherish you for the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still from the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much, I do, oh baby oh

In my world before you  
Lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
Until that day, I found you  
How you opened my life  
To a new paradise

In a world torn by change  
Still with all my heart  
Until my dying day

Brandon, Helia and Riven: I do cherish you for the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still from the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much, yes I do

I walked off stage and towards Stella. I could see she was shocked

I do  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
Baby, I do cherish you from the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much, baby I do  
I do

Everyone cheered. I stood in front of her, with the mic still in my hands

Brandon: Stella, you don't know how much you affected me, when you came into my life you were my light to the darkness that within the depth of my heart, you filled my heart with love, which made me fall in love with you. I'm sorry I broke up with you, please be mine again, be my princess and the only women whom I love so much, please

She kept quiet, for only two minutes, I sighed I knew I messed up big time, I just humiliated myself, then my thoughts we're instantly cut off when I felt soft plush lips on mine, it was Stella's lips, I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck, I pulled her close to deepen the kiss, then due to the lack of air she pulled away

Stella: I love you too Brandon, of course I'll be your princess again

Brandon: Will you go out with me on Friday

Stella: Yes

I then leaned in and she kissed me, I loved her so much

Hey guys I just updated the last bit of chapter 15, next two chapters will be the last two chapters I hope you guys keep reviewing, I will be writing another story on Flora and Helia it's a one-shot it's called the search for love and another chapter story on all Winx club couples. It's called the disppearence…..plz keep updating


	17. Married & Surprises

Stella's POV

Today was the big day. The day that I will spend the rest of my life with the love of my life, I was getting married to Brandon. It's been three years we spent together as a couple, and it was only last year during spring break where he proposed to me, that was the best day of my life

 _Flashback…_

 _Stella's POV_

 _I was getting ready for a group date with the girls and guys. I was wearing a black sparkle singlet, with a black leather jacket and denim blue skinny jeans with black cowgirl boots. We arrived at the restraunt and meet the boys there. We ate there then went our separate ways as a couple. Me and Brandon decided to take a walk in the park. Then that's when he kneeled down_

 _Brandon: Stella we've been together for a long time and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you are the most beautiful, caring, smart and sexiest person I've ever meet. Stella Renee Solaria will you marry me and become my wife_

 _Stella: Brandon yes, I will marry you_

 _I was in tears, he slid the ring on my finger, and he got up and I kissed him with all the love I could offer him_

 _Brandon: I love you Stella, I love you so fucking much_

 _Stella: I love you so damn much Brandon, I would love to spend the rest of my life with you_

 _End of flashback…._

Back to reality…..

(Still Stella's POV)

I stood there in my wedding dress. It was a strapless mermaid ball gown with ruffles at the end. My hair was in a classic bun with my wedding veil reaching the ground. I was wearing my grandmother's wedding necklace it was a diamond pearl, and my mother's pearl earrings. Then my father walked in. I learnt to forgive him for what he did so I asked him to walk me down the aisle

Michael: Honey you look beautiful

Stella: Thank you dad

Michael: Honey I'm sorry for all the pain you went through because of me

Stella: Dad, I've already forgiven you, now we shall get going

Michael: Yes we shall, Brandon can't contain himself on the alter

I clinged on to his arms, we made our way towards the alter, The Winx was my bridesmaids with Bloom as my maid of honour making Sky as Brandon's best man and the Specialists as his groomsmen. First it was Musa and Riven, then Flora and Helia, Aisha and Nabu, Tecna and Timmy, then Bloom Sky, then 'Here comes the bride' came on and me and my father walked down the aisle while everyone stood up. We had our wedding at the beach. So it was basically a beach wedding. I finally arrived at the alter

Michael: Treat her well son

Brandon: I will sir

He then removed my veil that was covering my face and we placed our hands together, and the person started talking

Minister: Friends, we have joined here today to share with Brandon Heroes Shields and Stella Renee Solaria an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one

The minister went on until it came to our vows

Brandon: I, Brandon, take you, Stella, to be my beautiful and amazing wife, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.

I swear I shed a few tears

Stella: I, Stella, take you, Brandon, to be my Charming, handsome and wonderful husband, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.

Everyone awed. And we laughed

Minister: Do you Brandon Heroes Shields take Stella Renee Solaria to be your lawful wedded wife

Brandon: I do

Minister: And do you Stella Renee Solaria take Brandon to be your lawful wedded husband

Stella: I do

Minister: By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife You may now kiss the bride

Brandon: don't mind if I do

Then I leaned in and we kissed passionately, while everyone was cheering. I was finally married to the love of my life

Minister: Presenting Mr and Mrs Shields

Everyone was throwing petals over our heads as we ran down the aisle, Brandon picked me up bridal style and into the limo, we all went in different limos

Stella: I'm finally married to the love of my life

Brandon: I'm glad as well

We arrived at the reception, we had a massive dance floor and a reception with 400 people only family and friends were at our wedding. Me and Brandon danced for a while then we cut our cake it was five stories with crystals and different types of exotic flowers on it, then it was time to eat. Everyone was having champagne while I had juice, I had a good reason why? Then it was time for the speech it was the maid of honour and best man speech

Sky: Brandon dude, you are so lucky to have a great and beautiful women like Stella. I remember when we were 10 you always use to say that one day you wanted to marry her, and now here you are, your wish came true buddy, you married the love of your life. I hope you have a great life together thank you

Everyone clapped and Brandon went and hugged him, then everyone else including Riven did a speech. Today was the best day ever. Now it was time for my speech

Stella: Thank you everyone for coming to celebrate this special moment with us, Brandon I thank you for putting up with me, through my imperfections and perfections

He then got up and pulled me into a kiss, whilst everyone cheered

Stella: Brandon

Brandon: Yeah

I put his hand near my stomach, he was confused at first then he finally clicked, then he knew

Brandon: Oh my God

He twirled me around

Flora: What's happening?

He put me down

Stella: I am happy to announce that I am currently pregnant

Winx and Specialists: OMG…..Congrats…Awww sweet

Whilst everyone was celebrating, me and Brandon were in a deep passionate kiss

Stella: I love you Brandy

Brandon: I love you too sunshine, I'm finally married to the love of my life, and a son/daughter on the way

We are finally gonna be a family, with a baby on the way


	18. Chapter 18

It's been six months after the wedding, and life for the married couple was going smoothly. Stella was now boss of Luna industries making Brandon the CEO. Stella was currently eight months pregnant with twins, she is due in a month's time

Stella's POV

Stella: Brandon honey, do you miss the skinny me

Brandon: Hun, I do miss the skinny you, but you're carrying our twins and you are beautiful just the way you are

Stella: Awww, thanks hun

I pecked his lips, and I went back to bed, he then cuddles me

Stella: You know, Musa and Riven's baby shower for their twins are coming up

Musa found out she was pregnant with twins a month after the wedding, when she told Riven, he was thrilled to be daddy, she is currently four months. Flora is only two months pregnant, and she's not really showing as yet as well as the other Winx Aisha and Nabu just got married, not long after was Flora and Helia then Musa and Riven. Bloom, Sky, Tecna and Timmy are engaged

Brandon: When is it?

Stella: Tonight at 7pm

Brandon: Well since we have five hours till then how about you get some sleep, you were up pretty late last night

Stella: Maybe I should

I yawned and dozed off to sleep

Brandon: Sweet dreams princess

 _5 hours later…._

Brandon's POV

Me and Stella arrived at Riven and Musa's house, we all lived twenty minutes away from each other. We all lived in massive houses, with me being the CEO of Luna Industries, with Sky, Riven and Helia working in the industry. Bloom and Flora works as lawyers, Musa as a singer, Aisha as a sports professional along with Nabu, and Tecna and Timmy owning their own technology company, making new devices

Brandon: We are here

We arrived at their house, it was a two story mansion, with a massive front yard, I helped my wife out of the car, then we went towards the door

 _Ding Dong…._

Riven answered the door

Riven: Hey guys

I hugged Riven, and he hugged Stella and we entered their home, the other's were there

Musa: Hey Stella and Brandon

Gosh she was huge, with her swollen belly, she was carrying Riven's babies

Stella: Hey Muse, haven't seen you in ages

Musa: I know, and I swear I blame the paparazzi

We all laughed at Musa, and her typical jokes….typical Musa

Musa's POV

Being a singer isn't easy, with the paparazzi on your tail. Married to the love of my life I was currently for months pregnant with twins, and by celebrating we decided to have a baby shower with friends and family, mine and Riven's parents are here along with the Winx and Specialists and their parents

Michael (Stella's father) : Shall we eat now

Rollos (Flora's father) : Typical, no wander Stella inherited from you

Stella retorted: Hey

Bloom: How about we eat now huh

Aisha: Agreed, I'm starving

We all laughed and talked, then we all heard Stella hissing in pain

Brandon: Stella honey are you okay what's wrong

Stella: I think the babies are coming

 **Dun, dun, duh! Stella is soon to give birth to her twins….. I'm writing another chapter after this then the Epilougue…..Sooo 20 chapters in total….I know it said MxR but it's mainly on Stella and Brandon, I added a bit of Musa and Riven drama in my previous chappies….And thank you soooo much for the reviews I appreciate it a lot…I will be completing my One-shot fanfic so stay tuned**

 **Thnx Kukigurl123**


	19. Chapter 19

Brandon's POV

We were at the hospital, after Stella was checked in the doctor said that the twins may be due early. I was excited but he said that it may be a risk, so just fingers crossed

Helia: Brandon don't beat yourself up, Stella needs you, I'll be in your shoes in a few months when it's flora's turn

Riven: Same here, Musa is due in four maybe three months' time, and of course I would be freaked out, but happy

Sky: But the point is Stella needs you and now

Then the nurse came

Nurse: Brandon

Brandon: Yeah

Nurse: Your wife is about to give a natural birth to the twins now, she requires your support in there

I decided to suck it up, and be a man about it, I was finally going to meet my kids for the first time

I got up

Timmy: Got get em tiger

I smiled at my friends and I enetered the room, there I saw nurses and doctors, and there I saw Stella lying on the bed, I went next to her and I softly grabbed her soft small hand

Brandon: hey babe

Stella: hey, so we're finally gonna meet our babies

Brandon: Yeah

then she screamed in pain

Doctor: Okay Stella when the next contraction hits push

She did as she was told and she pushed

Brandon: You're doing great babe

She then pushed and cried and I wiped her tears away, then a cry filled the room

 _Baby crying…_

Doctor: It's a baby boy

I smiled, and I kissed her hand

Brandon: It's a baby boy babe

Stella: I have to push again

Doctor: Okay I see a head, Stella I need you to push

Then she pushed, then stopped

Brandon: Breathe babe

She breathed in and out, and she pushed again, then another cry filled the room

 _Baby crying…_

Doctor: It's a baby girl

Stella: A girl

Nurse: Congratulations Mr and Mrs Solaria you have a healthy baby boy and baby girl

The nurse then handed the twins to Stella and I, our son had brown chocolate hair and brown chocolate eyes whereas our little princess had blonde hair and hazel brown eyes, they were perfect. Two hours after the birth of the twins, we feed them, The nurse was teaching Stella how to breast feed both of them at the same time, after the were feed I was holding our little princess

Brandon: What name should we put on them?

Stella: How about Bella and Braydon.

Brandon: They're beautiful names

Stella: Bella Lorraine Solaria Shields and Braydon Michael Solaria Shields

Then the winx, specialists and our parents walked in

Brandon: Hey guys

Flora: awwww they are beautiful

Stella: Guys meet Bella Lorraine Solaria Shields and Braydon Michael Solaria Shields

Mitchell (Brandon's father) : Braydon looks like his father, and Bella like her mother

Flora: they are fraternal twins

Stella and I nodded, we both looked at our children

Brandon: Not only will you be loved but also be spoiled by your aunts and uncles and Grandmas and Grandpas

There you have it

Bella: B from Brandon and Ella from Stella

Braydon: Brandon's name except it has a y instead of an n

I will write an Epilougue and it will be posted up tonight (23/05/16)


	20. Chapter 20

_15 years later…_

 _Stella and Brandon's twins Bella and Braydon were 16 years old, they attended Gardenia high and in grade 11 along with the other Winx kids. Musa and Riven had twins they named them Melody and Xavier. Melody had long midnight blue hair and deep purple eyes like Riven, Xavier and short spiked Magenta hair like Riven but deep blue eyes like Musa, Flora and Helia had a baby girl and named her Floralina, she had honey blonde hair like Flora and deep blue eyes like Helia, Bloom and Sky had a baby boy and named him Skylar, he has light orange hair with cyan blue eyes like Bloom, Tecna and Timmy had twins, they named them Tania and Tyler, Tania had pink long hair like Tecna and Amber eyes like Timmy, whereas Tyler was a spitting image of Timmy with ginger orange hair and Amber eyes, Aisha and Nabu had a baby girl, they named her Makayla, Makayla had dark chocolate brown hair and turquoise eyes like Nabu_

 _Stella's POV_

 _Our kids are 16 years old now and attending high school, Braydon being the star quarter back and the biggest flirt, like his father, and Bella being the most popular girl along with the Winx's daughters, she was just like me, a bubbly personality with a smile on her face_

 _Bella: Mom, I gotta get going_

 _Stella: since when did you get excited for school?_

 _Braydon: Since this morning, she can't wait to see Xavier_

 _Oh not forgetting that our kids are dating well except Makayla she thinks boys are disgusting, just like her mother when she was young, Bella is dating a boy name Sam, Braydon with Floralina, Tania's with Skylar, Tyler's with Melody and Xavier is dating a girl name Venice_

 _Then Brandon walked downstairs holding Sunny our 1 year old daughter, she had chocolate brown hair and deep chocolate eyes like Brandon, sunny is a spitting image of him but feminie_

 _Stella: morning darling_

 _Brandon: Morning hun, someone's hungry_

 _Referring to himself and sunny, I just laughed_

 _Stella: you're breakfast is ready_

 _Brandon went to sit and he ate his breakfast_

 _Brandon: Hun, we have a reunion at Gardena Park tonight with the girls and guys, and some old friends from high school_

 _Stella: Oh how exciting, we must get ready_

 _Skip to the Reunion party….._

 _We all arrived at the park, there were lanterns illuminating and floral decorations, I was wearing a strapless black dress with crystals at the top and bottom, my hair was in classic curls laid to the side whilst Brandon was wearing a casual black polo top and black jeans, Bella was in a beautiful white one strap dress and Braydon was wearing a casual black top and blue denim jeans, Sunny was wearing a floral dress Flora bought for her 1_ _st_ _birthday_

 _Musa: Hey guys_

 _She came to us with her and Riven's 2 year old son, his name was Christapher, he had midnight blue hair and blue eyes_

 _Stella: Hey darling_

 _We hugged, then we talked, I meet with everyone else, they had another child after Bloom and Sky had a 2 year old daughter, Flora and Helia with a six month old baby girl, Tecna and Timmy has a newborn baby girl, Tecna just gave birth so her baby is only four weeks, and Nabu and Aisha had 2 year old son_

 _Bloom: I can't believe we graduated 20 years ago, and now married to the love of our lives and have kids_

 _Musa: I agree, we've come such a long way_

 _Flora: After Riven and Stella being separated from us, we've managed to come together again_

 _Stella: We're 38 now and our husbands 39. I'm happy we managed to stick together till now_

 _Bloom: Best friends_

 _Everyone: Forever_

 _Stella: Forever_

 _I stared in the direction of our husbands, hey were laughing at something Riven said, while he stood there frustrated, I couldn't have it any other way, I'm finally married to the love of my life, and blessed with three beautiful children, I couldn't ask for more, it was all worth fighting for_

 _Finally it's finished,I'm so happy it's finally done, thank you for all the wonderful reviews_


End file.
